


Defining Moment

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Myka sees H.G.'s new defining moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Moment

A happy sadness filled the warehouse. Each of us got to see our defining moment as we archived them before the warehouse was to move. Claudia’s was when she realized she wanted to become a true agent and not just our I.T. girl. Everything Pete has done over the past five years was his moment. Mrs. Frederic showed us Helena’s moment and a lump formed in my throat. She retrieved Jack the Ripper’s lamp and kicked some ass as always.

“What is H.G. up to anyway? It’s been awhile.” Pete sat back and waited for an answer. Steve glanced to me quickly with sympathy in his eyes.

“She and her girlfriend moved to New York.” Pete’s brow rose. “Leave it alone Pete.”

“It’s your turn Myka. Place your hand on the stone.” I did as Mrs. Frederic instructed. The image that appeared was when Helena and I broke into the Coach’s office during our first case together.

_“Have you seen these? You write important messages on them and affix them to objects. Aces!”_

_“I’ve seen them, yes.”_

_“I dreamt of many innovations in my day, built a lot of them too. Never imagined these.”_

_“Like the grappler?”_

_“You were coveting my grappler. Old fashioned indeed.”_

_“Admiring maybe. Not coveting.”_

As the image faded, I bit my lip trying not to let the pain in my chest overwhelm me. “Why would the warehouse think that was my defining moment?”

Claudia and Mrs. Frederic shared a glance before the Caretaker spoke. “Because in that moment you let down your guard and started using your emotions.” A soft smile tugged at Mrs. Frederic’s lips. “You became human as Pete would say.”

Before Pete could comment, another hologram appeared. It was of Helena and me in Yellowstone. I had forced the gun into Helena’s hand. _“I want you to look me in the eyes and take my life.”_ I couldn’t look away but every fiber in me wanted to. I couldn’t bear to see the pain in her eyes again. The hologram disappeared after H.G. threw down the gun. Bowing my head, I tried clearing my throat. “Why,” my voice cracked, “did the warehouse show me a second moment?” _Don’t cry Myka. Not again._

“Because it is my defining moment.” Turning in my chair, I saw Helena walking towards me. “Hello Myka.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York.” My heart felt like it was going to break through my ribcage with joy but I also remembered all the hurt she’s caused me.

“Irene told me the warehouse was moving and that I should put my new moment in the archives. That’s the moment I became good again. I couldn’t kill you. I believe the warehouse, both of them, knew I couldn’t kill you but wanted to test me.”

“Would you like to take a seat and finish?” Mrs. Frederic motioned towards the empty seat beside me.

Claudia chimed in, “Oh, she’s going to finish. Remember, I know what the warehouse is thinking too.”

Helena chuckled softly before taking a seat beside me. “Myka,” taking my hand in hers, she squeezed slightly. “That’s also the moment I knew I had fallen for you.”

My heart skipped. “What?”

“When you told me to kill you first, I couldn’t. I love you Myka. Seeing you when I was with Nate is what made me think that dating a woman would be better for me. And when I realized you’re the only one I wanted to fall asleep with and wake up next to,” Helena paused to look around the table. “May we have a moment?”

“What? Yeah. Sure.” Everyone scattered quickly.

“Thank you Mrs. Frederic.” All the Caretaker did was nod before leaving. “I couldn’t bear letting her touch me. I felt like I was cheating on you.”

A nervous laugh escaped my throat. “We have that in common. I mean, if any guy showed interest. Which they did…,” _Why I tell her that? But the look on her face means she’s jealous._

Helena’s nostrils flared at the thought. “Peter….” I couldn’t help but burst out in a fit of laughter. “What?”

“Now I see why Pete was always terrified of you if he ever gave me puppy eyes. The mere thought of me and him together makes your skin crawl.”

A light blush crept up Helena’s neck before she looked away. “Yes, well….”

“He did kiss me once right after we realized the warehouse was going to move and we were going to lose our jobs.” H.G.’s face hardened. Lacing our fingers together, I smiled. “Nothing happened beyond that. It didn’t feel right.” I paused, “How long have you and her been separated?”

H.G. met my gaze. “Two months. Why didn’t it feel right?”

I smiled sheepishly at the inventor. “Isn’t it obvious?” “Why didn’t you come after me sooner?”

A soft smile tugged at the corner of H.G.’s mouth at my reply. “Because I can’t be here. As I said, when the warehouse and I mix, lives are ruined. And I didn’t want to ruin yours and make you walk away from your truth; again.”

I chuckled softly. “Helena, you’re my truth. While yes I love the warehouse, I love you more.”

“Myka, but I’ve hurt you so much. How can you ever forgive me?” The author’s eyes became misty.

“Because I love you and forgiveness is part of that. Since we’re all losing our jobs, I can leave now.” Leaning in, I whispered. “Don’t tell anyone but I think Artie is going to move in with Vanessa.”

Helena laughed. “Well that’s good. Arthur deserves to be happy. And what warehouse couple hasn’t been through the situation of one trying to kill the other?”

After H.G.’s words sank in, I groaned. “Oh God. You’re right; Vanessa and Artie, Pete and Kelly, and then you and me.” We shared a wholesome laugh. “I think Pete is going to try to win Kelly back. He wants kids and so does she.”

“And I’m trying to win you back.” Gently, Helena placed a kiss on my knuckles. “I just hope it working.”

“There’s no need.” The author’s brow creased. “You never fully lost me.”

Standing slowly, H.G. brought me to my feet. “Either way, I will prove to you that I’ve changed for good.”

“The simple fact that you’ve not run from your fears again proves quite a lot.” Wrapping my arms around the older woman’s neck, I kissed her softly. H.G. reciprocated immediately. _My body has never hummed like this before. And her lips are so soft…_

Xxx

As we entered the B&B, all chatter stopped in the dining room and all eyes were on us. “I knew this was going to be a bit awkward.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at H.G. “It’ll be fine.” Lacing my arm with hers; I led her into the kitchen. “Why don’t you make some tea? Yours is still with the coffee.”

“You still have my tea?” Helena went to retrieve the package. “And it’s a new bag?”

Biting my lip, I spoke. “It became a habit I couldn’t break. I always drink a cup before bed.”

A breathtaking smile graced the author’s lips. “But you still prefer coffee over tea, I assume?”

“Well, yeah.” While H.G. made tea, I took a seat at the still silent table. “What?”

“Nothing.” Everyone spoke in unison.

“Don’t make me break the silence my way…” My eyes fell on Pete. “She knows you kissed me.”

The blood drained from Pete’s face. “Why the hell did you tell her that?! She’s going to kill me!”

“No Peter, I won’t kill you.” H.G. stepped beside me with two cups of tea in hand. “But if you do try to kiss Myka again, I will Tesla you sterile.” Helena calmly took a seat beside me.

Everyone laughed at Pete’s expression. He knew she wasn’t joking. “Okay. It won’t happen again. Did she tell you she felt guilty afterwards?”

“Pete!” I gave the man a death glare.

“What? She slept with a dude and a woman. A kiss doesn’t compare to that.”

Drawing my Tesla, I pointed it at him. “You know, H.G. might not have to Tesla you. I might do it myself if you don’t shut up.”

“Okay. Okay.” Pete raised his hands in surrender. “I won’t say another word.” Lowering them, he sighed. “So, are the two of you together again or…?”

“We were never together.” My voice trailed off. Jinks gave me the ‘you’re lying’ look.

Claudia snorted. “Oh come on Mykes. The two of you never had sex or anything but you were emotionally together. Aren’t I right, Jinksy?”

“She’s not lying.” His smile was genuine. Groaning, I felt my face turn red.

“I may have slept with Nate and,” H.G. paused when I gave her a sideways glance. “And she who should stay nameless, but they never truly meant anything to me. Not like Myka does.”

“Aaaaawwwww.” Claudia squealed with joy. “They are so back together!”

Smiling, I met Helena’s gaze. “Yeah, we are.”

“Bow chica wow wow.” Pete laughed.

“Oh come on. No eye sex at the table!”Steve tried to stay serious but failed. We all laughed and I finally felt whole again.


End file.
